Zombieland: The Untold Story
by Ryan1441
Summary: Nobody... if there is anybody, would believe four strangers about their tales in Zombieland... but if there was more to tell the tale, then it would be believable. Not good at summaries, but it'll do. OC SIGN-UP! Always accepting OC's no matter what. Sign up now! *On Hiatus, but OC's still acceptable*
1. Chapter 1

**Zombieland: The Untold Story**

**Although Zombieland doesn't have the number of stories, not even close to 1000, I still enjoy the movie. It kicks ass, it's funny as hell, and Woody is fucking awesome!**

**Anyways, this is an OC sign-up. And whoever wants to join, is more than welcome to.**

**But just to let you know, when you create your OC, Private message me, and I'll accept them there.**

**Here's what I'm looking for in OC's:**

**Description**

**Age (12-30)**

**Gender**

**Height: (4-7 ft)**

**Weight (150-3 or 4 hundred)**

**Race (Any kind)**

**Hair type and color**

**Any facial hair? (beards, mustache?)**

**Clothes (what would you wear during a zombie apocalypse?)**

**Footwear (Shoes, boots, etc)**

**Strengths**

**Weaknesses**

**Hobbies (what do you do for a living?)**

**Favorites:**

**Food: (What do you primarily eat?)**

**Family**

**Relationships:**

**Personality (Are you kind, normal, crazy, untrustworthy?)**

**Weapons of choice:**

**Main gun: (Assault, SMG's, shotguns, or sniper rifles)**

**Secondary gun (Pistol, or crossbow)**

**Melee weapon (make up what you want. Ex: baseball bat with nails)**

* * *

**Here's an example of what I'm expecting.**

**Name: Mason**

**Nickname: Milwaukee**

**Age 25**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 5,7 ft.**

**Weight 220**

**Race: American**

**Hair type and color: Short buzz cut, brown.**

**Any facial hair: Small beard.**

**Clothes: Black, white, with green splattered design Thor Motocross jersey and pants. Black Rockstar gloves. Black chest protector with motocross sponsor stickers on it. Green and black splattered design helmet, and goggles.**

**Footwear: Black and white Thor Motocross boots.**

**Strengths: Strong, resourceful, good IQ (enough to think of ideas), trustworthy.**

**Weaknesses: Acts before he thinks. Deathly afraid of spiders, bats, and heights.**

**Work: Bike shops**

**Hobbies: Riding his dirt bike. Playing football**

**Favorites: Motocross**

**Food: Apples**

**Family: Father- Missing somewhere. Rest are dead.**

**Relationships: Best friends with his roommate Stu. Befriends anyone he trusts in Zombieland.**

**Personality: Kind, caring towards the innocents, but likes to joke around and be an ass sometimes. Curious when it comes to new people, like if he has to trust them or not.**

**Weapons of choice:**

**Main gun: Semi-auto combat shotgun.**

**Secondary gun: M92FS**

**Melee weapon: Machete**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks goes to ark1999, EkkoBunny, and DragonFlow3r for signing up. Thank you guys and I promise at least one or hopefully the three of your OC's will be in the next one.**

**Now lets begin.**

**I don't own Zombieland or the well created OC's. I own Milwaukee... not the city in Wisconsin, I mean the character... **

**Prologue...**

**2009**

Two men, roommates, sitting on the couch in their apartment, both looking at the Xbox 360 while they have two games out. The one on the left was young, mid-20's, and looked to be at a decent weight, not muscular, but was able to lift heavy objects. He had a very short buzz cut hair, blue/green eyes, and wore a motocross t-shirt with Kevin Windham on the front, and dark slightly torn jeans. The man's name is Mason.

The other man, about the same age, had neck length long blonde hair, and had a nice facial mustache and beard that connected. He wore a long sleeve brown shirt that had the Rockstar symbol on it, and blue jeans. His name was Chuck.

"Look, all I'm saying is, the best zombie game goes out to World at War." Said Chuck.

"Fuck that, Dead Rising. That's the best. Period!" Mason countered.

"Playing in first person with guns is much better than seeing your character walk around taking pictures of zombies! Who the fuck would do such a thing?!"

"Well cause he's badass to do such a thing. And why is zombies in Call of Duty not an official game? It's only a DLC."

"But it has the best characters for zombies!"

"No, that title goes to Frank West."

"No. The four guys from Shi No Numa, and Der Riese."

"What's so special about them?"

"American Badass. A drunk Russian, a crazy German, and a funny Japanese dude."

"Oh come on! So is Frank!"

"I disagree."

"Oh fuck you!" Mason signs in defeat as he leans back into the couch.

"So... what movie are we watching tonight?" Chuck asked.

"Don't know. What day is it for movie night?"

"Friday."

"OH FUCK!" Mason quickly rises from the couch and puts on his Rockstar jacket.

"Dude? What's the matter?"

"I gotta turn in my applications for the management job! You know I've tried to get that position for months! Right?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah! I'm gonna be screwed if I don't turn it in before... shit, twenty minutes... fuck if I drive fast I'll make it!"

"Here in Milwaukee, it's kinda tough with the traffic."

"Ain't that." Mason walks into his room out of reach. "It's the damn lights! They take so long! Then when you up front by the line and it finally turns green, it turns yellow... and guy right behind you will have to cry and pout like a baby!"

"Dude, don't stress!"

"I am fucking stressed! I've worked my ass off at the bike shop, and I'm the one who's been paying the bills!"

"You mean..." Chuck pulls out a few letters, which surprised Mason. "These bills?"

"Dude... did you really?"

"Yup. Forgot to tell ya I got promoted at the bank to assistant manager. So I'm getting a raise now. Isn't that cool? Now you don't have to worry about it much."

"Oh thanks bro. You're the best. Hey, while I'm gone, how about we celebrate by watching zombie movies tonight?"

"Sounds awesome! Dawn of the Dead?"

"Which one? George Romero... or the fast running ones?"

"Oh course the fast running ones!"

"Dude come on! Romero's the finest!"

"Those fast runners are more scary than the ones in the original. George's movies can't beat the remakes."

"You did not, I repeat, did NOT, just insult the Godfather of all zombie movies... Tell George your sorry now."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"No" Mason smirked.

"Yes." Chuck fell for it.

"Gotcha." Mason chuckled.

"DAMMIT! FUCK!" Chuck slammed his fists into the couch.

"I win. So you cook us up while I deliver these to the shop, and when we get home, WE watch, the GEORGE ROMERO movie. Got it?"

"Ugh... fine..."

"So what are you cooking up?"

Chuck rose from the couch and went for the refrigerator. "This nice juicy red meat burger I found at the store. Gonna grill them up while your gone." He said pulling out a covered up raw meat.

"Sounds good. Make some fries with that." Mason said zipping up his jacket before snatching his car keys. "I'll be back soon. And make sure not to over cook them like last time. Got it?"

"You got it."

* * *

On his way to Epic Motorsports, Mason looked around the town and saw how peaceful it was. Families were walking down the street with their kids, men were doing some lifting jobs on the side, helping each other out. When he saw the Robson family, he honked and waved, as did they. Despite being in a rush, he felt so calm and relax about how things were going so smoothly in his life now.

He has a great job. A great friend and a roommate. He keeps a good contact with his father, who is his only family left after they left their horrible and abusive drug addicted brother and mother behind. And right now, everything was going great for Mason.

Upon reaching the store, he saw his boss getting ready to close the doors for the night. Reacting quick, Mason jumps out of the car and rushes towards the glass doors, slamming into them face first, as he reaches his hand filled with paperwork through. "Boss Craig! I... got... to turn... my... paperwork... in!" He said with his face still on the glass.

Craig walks up to him and snatches the papers from him. "Thank you Mason. Glad you finally got them in on time. I'll inspect these and see what'll happen tomorrow... even though you're the only one who actually signed up for the job... in the meantime, I'll see you at ten tomorrow. Good night." He said before walking away.

"Thank... you... sir!" He pushes himself off the glass, and even though that was kind of odd, he couldn't help but smile, and walks back to the car.

* * *

He pushes the buttons and turns on his stereo to listen to his favorite band: Avenged Sevenfold.

**(Avenged Sevenfold – Bat County)... parts of it.**

**Can't you help me as I'm starting to burn (All alone)  
Too many voice and I'm starting to get an attraction  
My confidence is leaving me on my own (All alone)  
No one can save me and I don't want the attention**

He rode down the streets, singing along with the song, as he felt so much adrenaline pump through his systems. He felt so excited about the possibility of starting his own Motocross shop one day, if he can do this job right. Mason was happy in this world... and now, nothing could take it away...

….as he did not notice what was happening behind him as he drove. People, acting crazy, ran towards other people, tackled them, and started to tear them apart with their teeth. They tore the insides of their victims, and devoured the organs.

The sight was crazy enough for a man who was driving a tanker truck, to swerve into a gas station, causing a huge chain reaction that caused a large explosion.

Mason, who was too busy listening to A7X, did not notice.

"Fucking can't wait for the next album!" He yelled before getting back to the song.

* * *

"Oh Chucky! I'm home!" Mason shouted.

"Dude! Don't call me that! I told ya!" Chuck shouted back as he took a bite from his burger.

"Oh fuck you. Is dinner ready?"

"Yeah, and this burger is really good! I mean, come on and taste it!"

"I will, just need to- HEY!" Mason shouted as he noticed that the movie on the flat screen was none other than the remake of Dawn of the Dead. "You fucking asshole! We agreed that you lost and it was the Romero one!"

"Well...I'm the one who cooked dinner, and got the promotion. Unlike you."

"I might get the job tomorrow. Plus, I tricked you earlier that you had to apologize to George. Now put the original one in, or else I'll run you over with my bike."

"Ugh... fine!" Chuck rose from his spot, but before he could take a step forward, he suddenly froze... then fell to the ground, face first.

"Nice try Chucky. I know what your planning. You just want sympathy for the remake so we have to watch it! We'll unfortunately, you failed! BEOTCH!" Mason's cellphone begins to ring. "Oh my. Who is this... Dad! Alright. I'll be right back Chucky. And when I do, I expect the Romero one to be in there... or else." And he walked away to his room.

"Hey dad... I'm doing okay. Why, what's up?... a mad cow disease? And it's spreading? Jeez. We'll I'll make sure I eat chicken and pork only for a while until it calms down. You stay safe. California is quite dangerous sometimes... love you too... bye..."

Then it hit Mason. Chuck was making up burgers... red meat, that came from cows. "Oh shit." He walks to the living room to see Chuck still lying on the ground. "Uh, Chuck... I think those cow burgers got some mad cow stuff in them... Chuck?" Mason quickly leans down to get a response... nothing... "Oh damn..." He quickly dails in 9-1-1. And it rings... rings... rings... and nothing happens. "Shit! Pick up dammit!"

"_We're sorry. We are unavailable right now-"_

He turns to see Chuck rising from the ground. "Oh thank God Chuck. You gave me a scare right there." Mason said, holding in relief, as he watches Chuck turn around... to reveal a skin breaking face, with dark, glass, red eyes. "Uh... Chuck?"

Chuck roars at Mason, then charges at him. Mason quickly extends his arms out to stop him, but much to his surprise, he grabs him as well, and tries to bite Mason. "Holy shit Chuck! Stop it!" Mason yelled, kicking his friend off of him. "Why were you trying to bite me?" But instead of getting answers, Chuck charges at Mason again. Mason, thinking quickly, runs to his room and locks the door before Chuck can do any harm what so ever. Chuck pounds on the door numerous times, trying to break it down so he can eat Mason.

"Dude, if it's because of us choosing over a movie, than you are way over your head!" He yelled.

* * *

Minutes went by, and Chuck left Mason alone, but he still roamed around the apartment.

"Got to do something... figure out what the fuck is wrong with Chuck..." Mason said, before a lightbulb came into his mind.

"Oooohhhh, Chucky!" He said, opening the door a little, holding and aiming his camera at Chuck, who came dashing at Mason, but was too late to catch him, as Mason takes the picture and locks the door again.

* * *

"_INCOMING MESSAGE! From Danny!"_

He turns his video chat on, which reveals another friend of his, Danny, who was about the same age as Mason, wore a doctor uniform, had blonde hair, a bite mark on his neck, and was a doctor at the local hospital nearby.

"Mason!" He shouted, holding a towel to his bitten neck.

"Shit. Doc, what happened to you?" He asked.

"These crazies! Their just... out of control... attacking... eating people... one of them grabbed me... and bit me in the neck..."

"Hang on... I'm sending you a picture. Knowing you, since you were a doctor at a young age, I think this may help." Mason quickly does some typing, then sends the image of a crazed Chuck to Danny. "You got it?"

"Yup... Jesus..."

"What do you think it is?"

"Damaged skin... foaming mouth... glass eyes... deteriorating body... that could only mean one thing..." And at the same time, both Danny and Mason both counted down and said, "Three, two, one, he's a zombie!"

"My God... I can't believe this! How is this possible?" Mason asked.

"What happened to Chuck first, Mason?"

"Well last I saw, he was eating that burger, then fell to the ground... uh-oh."

"What? What?!"

"That burger could have been infected with a mad cow disease!"

"Then this is causing the outbreak! That's what happened to that one guy when I went out to eat! He ate the burger, then I guess died, and came back as a zombie and bit me!"

"How the heck is this mad cow spreading so- Wait... are you sure your infected?"

"I'm not sure, I guess I'll wait till I find out."

"You know, you sound so calm, even though THERE ARE FREAKIN ZOMBIES RIGHT NOW DEVOURING PEOPLE ALL OVER THE AREA!"

"Always knew this day would come. Now listen carefully. These zombies are type 2. The fast running type from Dawn of the Dead 2004."

"I'm getting really tired of that movie."

"Anyways, and when I tried getting them off of me, I found out the only way to kill them was-" Then Danny's face falls forwards onto the keyboard.

"Danny?... Danny?!" Mason yelled.

* * *

Half an hour later, Mason sat on his bed, waiting for something to happen, as he watched Danny, still lying face first into the keyboard... while the zombified Chuck continues to pound on his door, much to his annoyance. "OH LEAVE ME ALONE!... oh why and I bothering. It's not like he's going to break in anyways." He said.

**SMASH!**

Mason looks back to see the door starting have cracks formed. "Oh shit... gotta get the hell out of here. It's not safe at all." He rises from his bed, but hears some moaning coming from the laptop. "Danny?" He wondered while watching him rise from his keyboards... skin tearing apart, glass eyes, and a drooling mouth. Mason slowly shuts his laptop. "Goodbye Danny."

He opens the door and opens his umbrella, pushing the zombified Chuck away, again, again, and again, as he shoves him towards the window. "So sorry Chucky!" He yelled before shoving Chuck out the window, crashing through the glass, and watches him fall several feet before landing on the pavement, with the back of his head smashing against it, killing him.

Mason quickly opens the door and rushes down the hallway, but sees more zombies rushing into the hallway before they spot him. He turns around, only to see another horde of the undead on the other side.

He was trapped.

And all he could do as they charge at him... was scream.

* * *

**Kind of a weak beginning since it shows a lot of dialogue than action, but hey, at least it serves a purpose.**

**Rate, and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I thank you all for submitting more OC's and the support.**

**Ark1999, Noah is coming.**

**Also, mentions of two from the original Zombieland group, consisting of a pussy who hooks up with Emma Stone (lucky bastard), and a badass zombie killer.**

**Enjoy.**

**Previously on Zombieland: The untold story...**

**SMASH!**

Mason looks back to see the door starting to have cracks formed. "Oh shit... gotta get the hell out of here!"

After killing his undead roommate, Mason quickly opens the door and rushes down the hallway, bu sees more zombies rushing into the hallway before they spot him. He turns around, only to see another horde of the undead on the other side.

He was trapped.

And all he could do as they charged at him... was scream...

* * *

**Two months later... somewhere outside a small town in California.**

Where a zombie was currently devouring the remains of its victim. After finishing his meal, the zombie tosses the bone down before letting out a nasty belching burp.

But it would be its last burp as soon as a bullet struck its head.

"Disgusting." A man, about mid-20's, wearing a light but blood stained tank top, Army camo cargo pants, kneepads, tan military boots, fingerless gloves, and a Kevlar vest, said while he walks towards the dead zombie and kicks it. He placed his HK45 back in his holster. He was a nice looking guy by some people. He had a short buss hair, and a dirty brown beard on his face. On his back was a plain M4A1 assault rifle, and on his left hip was a hatchet. This was Noah Bagby. A former Staff Sergeant of the United States Army, now all alone out on the roads, trying to look for a vehicle.

For the past two months ever since the outbreak began, he and his unit attempted to defend numerous cities from the overwhelming zombies, but failed and as a result, one-by-one, Noah's unit was killed and eaten by the undead. With his luck and strength, he managed to survive, but every day goes by with him suffering. Not only due to the loss of his comrades and friends...

...but his family as well. His wife, Amanda, who happens to also be in the Army, and his two kids. However, he knows his family is alive, and somewhere in a safe zone, which he believes there in Raleigh North Carolina.

But due to him being stationed in California, it was difficult for him to be with them when the disease started. Whats worse is the long walk he's been doing for days. With so many zombies, and no vehicle in sight, it was very difficult for him to reach the east side.

But Noah would not quit until he finds them, no matter what state he's in...

And luck appeared to be on his side, as he comes across a bike leaning against a broken down truck.. A KX450F Kawasaki Motocross Dirt Bike, with a bag on the handlebars. Noah quickly walks up to the bike and opens the tank lid, which shows plenty of gas. He places the cap back on and inspects it to see if it's in good shape.

"HEY!"

**(DR2: OTR OST - Firewater)**

Noah turns around to see a man, about his size, wearing a black and white with a green splattered design Thor Motocross jersey, pants, Thor black and white motocross boots, black Rockstar gloves, goggles covering his eyes, a FOX backpack on his back, and a black and green splattered design motocross helmet. It was obvious this man was into Motocross, but looked mysterious as well. He walked towards Noah with some anger inside of him. "You get the hell away from my bike!" He shouted.

"Whoa! Just chill dude. I'm sorry, didn't know it was yours... it's a nice bike though." Noah said trying to calm him down as he looks at the bike again, admiring the look and details of it. But as he turns back to the man, he's already next to him, looking and staring into him face-to-helmet.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked.

"Noah. You?" Noah said and asked, nervously, but stood strong.

"...Milwaukee." The man answered, staring blankly through his goggles into Noah's eyes.

"Milwaukee?"

"You got a problem with that? It wasn't my fault I was born with it ever since this outbreak started." Milwaukee stated as he stares into Noah. Noah couldn't help but feel nervous. The helmet and goggles were covering his head, which made it next to impossible to see his face, not to mention the words coming from the guy's mouth. "Born with it ever since this outbreak started..."

"Uh, look, I'm very sorry for touching it. I'm just looking for a car to drive." Said Noah.

"Hmm..." Milwaukee quickly moves away from him, then inspects a broken down 09 Camero. He pops the hood open to see if there's anything wrong with the engine. He spots the water hose to be damaged beyond repair. "Shit. No good." He drops the hood, then inspects the next car, a Dodge Challenger. Quickly inspecting the inside, he spots nothing wrong with the engine, so he opens the door and goes underneath the wheel... which was difficult for his helmet.

"Shouldn't you take that off so you can fit down there?" Noah asked.

Milwaukee only glares at him, then resumes grabbing the wires... and to Noah's surprise, he hot wires the car, which gets it started.

"There. You got a car now." He said.

"Uh... how the heck did you do that? You know, just figured out the car was so easy to fix?"

"I use to work at a Motocross shop, if you haven't noticed. Been working on engines for a while..."

"Thank you, by the way."

"Don't mention it... But your gonna need some gas. There's a gas station about 10 miles south. There's probably still some gas left there."

"Still?"

"That's where I got my fuel from. I can help you get some before I head over to L.A."

Noah stopped as he checked his M4 while listening to Milwaukee. "Why L.A.?"

"You haven't heard? It's a possible safe haven down there. I'm heading over there, and nothing is gonna stop me from doing so. Not even these zombies..." Milwaukee turns back as soon as he hears grunting coming from behind the two. Noah raises his rifle as soon as a zombie appears, charging at them.

Milwaukee stops him from shooting, pushing the rifle down, but staring completely at the zombie. He takes a few steps as the zombie reaches him, lifting his boot up and kicking the undead in the gut, knocking it down to the ground. He lifts his boot again, then drops it onto the zombie's skull, crushing it.

"Holy shit." Noah muttered.

"I'll help you... but just this once. After you get the fuel you need... then I'm gone." Milwaukee said, turning his head slightly towards Noah.

"Why's that?"

"Cause, I've come across enough nut bars in this new world... and besides... it's not safe around me... So just do yourself a favor, and never come across anyone in this world. Either they can be your friend... or your enemy..."

Noah kept a good grip on his M4, just for when Milwaukee did anything dangerous.

"Now... if you'd be so kind to follow me... I'd be happy to help you get some gas." Milwaukee continued while walking towards his bike, lifting it off the bike and kick starting it, which starts it up. Milwaukee turns his head around again and says to Noah, "Well... you coming?"

Quickly, the ex-soldier rushes over to the car and enters, shifting the car into drive, before following Milwaukee, who shifted into the bike into first, then up to third gear.

* * *

Upon arriving at a nearby 7-Eleven, Milwaukee and Noah dismount from their vehicles. As Noah stays next to his car and waits for the pumps to activate, Milwaukee walks into the store, Px4 Beretta raised, scanning the small store cautiously.

"Hmm..." He turned to the desk where he spots the switch for the gas pumps.

Noah turns to the pumps hear the fuel being set and ready to use. Quickly he takes the hose out of the pumps and begins to pour gas into his car.

Milwaukee walks out, all confident, while looking around... and caught something on the ground. Instantly, he began to walk over to a couple of tire tracks on the pavement. Upon reaching the marks, he kneels down, which made Noah confused and walked over to the him while his car was still fueling.

"What are you doing?" Noah asked.

"Tracking. There's more survivors. I just know it..." Milwakuee said, placing his glove on the broken pavement.

"How can you tell?"

"Footsteps... this guy, about, in his early 20's... college man... smart, but kind of like a pussy... the steps he takes shows he's very, very nervous. Just like a pussy... Now the ones over here... a man, about early to mid 40's... tough, standing strong... hmm. Cowboy boots. He's from the south. No wonder why he's alive. Kicking ass sort of dude I presume. Their traveling in a truck... heading south... we better catch up to them soon."

"Why's that?"

"Cause... either survivors need to stay close... or we may have to take care of them... in case they've gone past psychotic."

"Well what do you think of me?"

"You? Obviously a soldier. But your quite hard to tell. All I can say is your strong, but too trustworthy if you ask me."

"Well, I guess I should be thankful?"

"... no... not around people you don't know yet..."

"That doesn't make any sense..."

"Well what doesn't make any sense is you leaving the car unattended, which by the way, your spilling some good fuel." Milwaukee pointed at the car, which was indeed overflowed with fuel.

"Shit!" Noah cried running up back to his car, taking the nozzle out of the car and placing it back on the pumps. Milwaukee only looked at Noah with a disapproved look on his face.

'There's something about that guy that he's hiding... not that it matters, but he needs to get his head out of his ass, and get his gear straight.' He thought, while walking back to his bike and kick starting it again... but before he could throttle it, several groanings causes the duo to look at the oncoming dozens of zombies exiting from the treeline.

"Shit! We gotta go!" Noah cried, shutting the doors and starting the car up again. Milwaukee however, remained where he stood. He reached into the back of his backpack and pulls out a LaFrance M16k, and, rather in a stupid way, he fires one-handed at the zombies. Luckily, he managed to get many perfect headshots while spraying his small rifle. He turns the rifle towards the pumps, and fires a few shots, resulting the bullets igniting the gas, setting the pumps on fire... and...

**BOOM!**

The explosion catches all the zombies on fire, burning them to a crisp, while Milwaukee watches them slowly halt from the running, and slowly began to walk... and come to a complete halt... and drop to the ground, as the fire does the rest for them.

It was strange how Milwaukee once was a simple man who fixed dirt bikes, now changed into a full fledge zombie killer... all because of what the outbreak did to him and his friend two months ago...

**And I am going to end it here. Yes, the chapter is a bit unfinished, I agree, but with so much time restrictions, I needed to publish this before anything else would happen. Plus, it's Christmas! I thought this would be okay for now.**

**Plus, a new character is introduced. An OC like I promised you. And while he may look bland at first, I promise the next few chapters he'll be much more improved.**

**Rate and review**


End file.
